In recent years travel irons have been made of all plastic, except for electrical components, and have included a water-containing reservoir containing a heater for the generation of steam.
The heater has usually been a pair of separated electrodes placed within the water; and the water may contain an electrolyte such as salt to aid in heating. Examples of these designs are found in Osrow U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,755,649 and 3,969,607. However, these electrodes often quickly corrode and cause problems of arcing and mineral buildup, so much so that efforts have been made to solve the resulting problems. See, for example, Santiago U.S. Pat. No. 4,190 762. Also, some of them are only operative in the normal horizontal position, and are unable to operate when used vertically.
Structures for the control of temperature have usually involved thermostats. Though some steamers, but not irons, have included reservoirs to hold heated water, they have not been used in irons to heat and limit the temperature of the sole plate. See, for instance, Mazzucco U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,367 and Osrow U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,340.
In addition, not all such irons have been made for ready, compact storage.